


Through A Glass, Darkly

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Gen, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia gets her chance to deal with her heritage. In baby-steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through A Glass, Darkly

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't so much a story as a collection of one-shots I'd like to add to here and there; it's canon-compliant (both with, well, canon and the Quality of Mercy-verse) _and_ an AU, of sorts, to _Revenge of the Jedi._

Arissa Nellith’s house would not have been out of place on the streets of Tyria. When the door shut behind her, Leia could almost imagine herself at home. Almost.

It shouldn’t have been a surprise. Nellith was Alderaanian: Alderaanian to the bone, Leia would have said, if spies at the Emperor’s ridiculously opulent memorial hadn’t noted her attendance there. Not that they’d been necessary; the HoloNet’s own reporters had made the most of her presence.

“I assumed you would disapprove, Princess,” Nellith told her, “though I’ll admit I didn’t imagine you would take the trouble of coming all this way to denounce me in person.”

“I’m not here to denounce you,” Leia said impatiently. She liked her. She’d liked her -- before, and continued to like her despite her ridiculously early retirement to some ex-colony on the edge of nowhere. “You weren’t there for the Emperor.”

Nellith’s lip curled. “No.”

“My brother says it was for Vader. I think he’s right. How did you know him?”

“Your brother?” Nellith stared at her. “What are you talking about? You don’t have --”

“How did you know Vader?”

By her expression, Nellith was half-inclined to tell her exactly what she could do with her questions, sovereign or no sovereign. (No sovereign, strictly speaking.) Instead, she gave Leia a long, intent look.

“He was my friend,” she said, “a very long time ago.”

So Luke had been right about that, too. Leia’s shoulders stiffened.

“You’re a Jedi, then.”

“No,” said Arissa, “I _was_ a Jedi, once, but that was . . . everything was different, then. I left the Order before the Purges.” She paused. “On the advice of a friend.”


End file.
